Contigo o Sin Ti SongFic
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: AU. KidxChrona Una mision salio mal, una peli rosa salio mal herida... el pequeño Shinigami se empieza a lamentar de no poder hacer nada y caer en una depresion FIC DEDICADO A RAY-SAN! DANJOBIOMODETTO


Holas~ He venido con un One-Shot  
Es un regalo que le hize a una amiga~ Este fic es tu regalo **Ray Lorriane Kirkdand  
**Espero sea de su agrado ._. :D

* * *

**_CONTIGO O SIN TI_**

_Creía que te había olvidado pero no he podido, creía que no te quería pero te he mentido __  
pensaba que no te necesitaba a mi lado, pensaba que era mas fuerte y solo me he equivocado, sabia que me querías pero no le di importancia, sabia que eras sincera o al menos lo parecía, queras que estuviéramos juntos toda la vida, querías que te mirara y dijera que te quería._

Lo creí... Pensaba que la había olvidado pero no puedo, mi corazón… mi mente… mi cuerpo… todo le pertenece a ella, todo. Creía que no le quería pero ¿a quien voy a engañar con eso? Todos saben lo mucho que la amo, pero por imbécil… la perdí.  
Ella quería que estuviéramos juntos para siempre quería que la mirara y… le dijera "te amo"__

Llovía por las noches ¿cuando tu por mi llorabas?, llovía el día que supe que estabas enamorada, sonreías si decía que aquel día yo te amaba, sonreías y creías que esto no se acabaría, llorabas al pensar que yo a ti te engañaría, llorabas al enfadarnos y siempre por tonterías, miraba tu carita en esa foto de parís, miraba tu alegría y hoy sé que te besaría.

Lluvia… el día que me dijeron "Chrona esta enamorada" de parte de Maka ese día llovía, pero luego… "M-M-Me g-g-gustas… T-T-Te amo" me lo dijo y sonreí ese día de lluvia ambos nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos.  
Con su sonrisa me decía muchas cosas, aquella sonrisa simétrica que tanto me gustaba. Cuando la veía llorar entre mis brazos me rogaba que nunca la engañara…  
Ahora en mi cuarto sostengo una fotografía de ella y yo en una misión a Paris, que cara mas angelical

_Vivía ilusionado cuando estaba contigo, vivía deprimido cuando me volvía a casa, reía enamorado mirándote a los ojos, y lloraba sin motivos la verdad no sé que pasa, sufría por tocarte, y si me quieres ¿porque yo?, sufría por besarte a solo 10 kilómetros._

Siempre que estábamos juntos en el Shibusen, en los pasillos, los roses en las clases… y algo mas… siempre sonreía y reía por estar contigo, al momento de irme me deprimía demasiado no quería irme quería estar con ella siempre… siempre… al llegar a la mansión sufría por besarla al tenerla algo lejos

_Diría que te quise que por ti he dado tanto, diría que aun te quiero y no porque estoy llorando,__ podrías entenderme aunque no te pido nada, ¿podrías darme un beso, una caricia, una mirada? me muero por tenerte porque sin ti yo no puedo pero contigo tampoco eres como un agujero dentro de ti yo me siento enamorado y...  
sin ti yo me siento abandonado_

Por ella me enfrente a mi padre, por ella mate a muchos Kishin que amenazaban con atacarla, por ella… por ella pude dar mi vida… fui un imbécil al no hacerlo. Nuevamente lagrimas caen libremente por mis mejillas al recordar lo sucedido y que fui un estúpido, un imbécil… un cerdo asimétrico que no merece vivir sin haber podido hacer nada por mi amada…  
al menos… puedo recordar sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas.  
Me quiero morir si no puedo tenerla conmigo…

_¿Habría un motivo para que yo te dejase?, ¿habría una escusa para que yo te olvidase?__ ¿Habría un porque después de tanto tiempo? pero sufro cada día si te pierdo si te tengo  
recuerdo los momentos en que tu y yo… recuerdo esas noches en tu habitación, recuerdo tu sonrisa tus ojos tu cuerpo y siento aquí tu aliento tus abrazos tu silencio  
besaba tu cuello hasta llegar a tu boca, besaba tus mejillas poco a poco te miraba a los ojos fijamente igual que tu, hoy te miro y solo siento que me estoy volviendo loco_

¿Dejarla?, ¿olvidarla?, era lo que rondaba por mi mente cuando Soul y Black*Star me dijeron eso… nunca lo haría porque quiero estar con ella  
ha pasado una semana desde que ocurrió eso, siempre juntos…  
una semana… hace 1 año hicimos por primera vez el amor, y lo seguimos haciendo a escondidas pues sabíamos que no seria bien visto por nadie, recuerdo su cuerpo bajo el mio, sus ojos pidiendo mas, su sonrisa al momento de terminar y acostarse en mi pecho…  
Hoy… no quiero perderla, no otra vez…

_Te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, y me besabas como nadie me ha besado, tu conseguiste que mi corazón latiera, tu me dijiste que nunca te abandonara, le he estado dando vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado y no encuentro el porqué del haberte abandonado supongo que es por mi que estoy mal aunque me quieras supongo que hasta aquí hemos llegado ya ¿que esperas? no intentes buscar nada, nada tiene sentido_

Estoy deprimido, pero aun así enfrente de la enfermería del Shibusen, todos incluso mi padre dándome el apoyo suficiente para lo que este por venir.  
Ella consiguió que mi corazón latiera por ella, ella me dijo "nunca me abandones Kid-kun"  
Ahora no lo hago, no lo estoy haciendo, no la abandonare… debo esperar a ver que me dicen que ocurre

_No intentes preguntarme si es que yo no te he querido porque sabes de sobra que te quiero y con locura, porque de amarte tanto he perdido la cordura nadie, nadie como tu __  
nunca encontrare a esa chica que pueda hacerme feliz_

Entre… la pude ver débil y cansada, triste…  
-¿K-Kid?- me miro con dificultad  
-Chrona… estoy aquí…. No te abandonare-  
-T-Te a-a-amo…-  
no m contuve y me hinque a su lado desplomándome a llorar… sabia que esa herida que le hizo Medusa antes de morir tenia algo, quizás… no… no quiero que muera…  
-Yo también te amo- me acaricia con dificultad mi rostro, le bese las mejillas  
-K-Kid…-  
-Death the Kid, ven conmigo- me dijo Nyggus-sensei y fui con ella  
-¿Qué le pasara?-  
-Solo 2 cosas… ella… pronto morirá… y… esta embarazada-  
-¿embarazada?-  
-si, hay una posibilidad que la criatura crezca en una incubadora, tiene 5 meses-  
-haga lo que tenga que hacer…-

_Nadie, nadie porque tu nunca me diste motivos para alejarme de ti y sé que ya nunca nada será igual que una cosa q se rompe deja huella para siempre y sé que estas ya cansada de llorar_

Otra vez estoy llorando, ella… murió… solo recordarlo… me hace sentir inútil y débil. Pero tengo un recuerdo de nuestro amor…  
un hijo…

_Pero lo siento esto tenia que acabar_

Si, ella murió pero por nuestro hijo debo ser fuerte, fuerte…

_El tiempo sigue su curso y yo ya no aguanto mas, quiero q sepas q te quiero y de mi te estas alejando, que ya no puedo controlarme porque es tanto, quiero que mis brazos sean tu cama y mis besos tu manto nunca quise enamorarme pero tu estas por encima eres la excepción la sima dentro de mi corazón siempre intente besarte y amargo como la lima __  
mas de un día he llorado solo en mi habitación_

Han pasado 2 años desde lo que paso…  
Recuerdo que ese día fuimos a una misión, Maka, Black*Star, ella y yo. Aun no sabia que estaba embarazada…  
Cuando estábamos por derrotar a todas las brujas apareció Medusa controlando a las últimas brujas en pie. Nos atacaron. Chrona no podía hacer nada tenia miedo era notorio Maka trataba de hacer reaccionar a Chrona lo cual fue imposible, cuando Medusa fijo su mirada en mi me dijo "Esto te pasa por joder a mi hija" me iba a incrustar uno de sus vectores pero… Chrona lo evito, el vector que iba hacia mi ella lo detuvo con su cuerpo "que niña mas estúpida" dijo Medusa para luego largarse con sus brujas.  
Luego entre en depresión, una depresión horrible nadie me sacaba, ni mis armas, ni mis amigos, ni mi padre; yo solo quería que Chrona se salvara para poder estar de nuevo con ella.  
Cuando me digne a salir de mi habitación tuve que ir a la enfermería del Shibusen, ese mismo día fue el que me dijo Nyggus-sensei que Chrona estaba embarazada.  
Ese día le hicieron una cesaría prematura para sacar al bebe y meterlo en una incubadora por 4 meses mas. Chrona no aguanto ni el veneno del vector ni la operación… horas después… murió…  
6 meses después. Cuando me entregaron al bebe, era una mescla de ella y yo… un fruto de nuestro amor, era un varón de ojos ambarinos como los míos, el pelo rosado como el de ella, y las 3 líneas de Zansu.  
Han pasado 2 años… tengo 20, soy padre soltero y no pienso casarme…  
Mi hijo Death Akihiko, le puse así porque a Chrona le gustaba ese nombre, tiene 2 años, es un varón fuerte pero tímido… es… mi hijo

_Aquí te dejo mis versos mis besos una parte de mi, aquí te dejo mis sueños todo lo que, pase por ti por ti deje el dolor en la brisa y cada vez que veo el mar todo me recuerda a ti a ti te di un trocito de mi vida y así me marcho pintando una gran sonrisa __  
por mi, quizás soy un egoísta pero contigo o sin ti..._

Ella me dejo un regalo antes de irse… ahora si, todo lo que tengo me recuerda a ella. Todo.

* * *

*se esconde* no me lanzen tomates por matar a Chrona T.T lo siento!  
Les cuento como hice este fic :D  
ok ajam yo estaba escuchando Rap y puse la cancion "Contigo o Sin ti" de Porta y estaba en el FB cuando le dije a Ray-san que le haria un fic por su cumpleaños~  
y dije "porque no uno mero melancolico y triste?" estaba entre hacer uno TRISTE y uno LEMON y uno RE ROMANTICO  
hasta que me decidi por el Triste u.u

no me maten ^^" Espero disfrustes tu regalo Ray-san :D

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
